


Journey outside the walls

by Taufer



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: A bit AU, Action/Adventure, Actually this is super Au, F/F, F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Shakespeare, Romance, Slow Burn, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taufer/pseuds/Taufer
Summary: I will be restarting this series under the name of (abandoned) it'll be the same story but I'll be changing some key details and actually grammar checking myself.
Relationships: Eriana-3/Wei Ning, Male guardian/Exo stranger, Original male guardian/original female guardian
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	1. Child guardians

"Lord Saladin, I wish to speak with you about a certain matter" Shaxx demanded as he walked past him and toward a tent.

As Shaxx waits for his mentor he recalls the events that took place a few days prior. The battle of twilight gap. It had only been a few days since the fallen had nearly taken the walls, yet it already felt like an eternity since then. Especially considering all of the work the titans had to do in restoring the city.

Lord Shaxx was quickly broken away when the smaller titan had entered, "you needed to speak to me?"

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you about your proposal on becoming the mentor of these" a short pause "guardians." 

"Yes?"

"I thought you hated me for my actions during the battle?"

"Still do, but you are the only one who I trust with this." Saladin says while taking off his helmet and looking up at the taller titan.

"They're children! You can't ask me something like this, it's wrong and you know it." Shaxx pleads for reconsideration.

"Then who should I ask? The other Iron Lords are to busy, Zavala would turn them into mindless soldiers, and saint would get them killed in the matter of days." Saladin paused and gritted his teeth. "Your the only titan I can trust in this situation."

"You know it doesnt need to be just titans" shaxx says while being humored by Saladin having to swallow his own pride by saying this.

"Yes it does, titans are natural born protectors. A hunter would feel to tied down and a warlock would consider them distractions." Another short pause "no, we need a titan, one with experience in nurturing and caring for others, I may hate you for risking all of humanity on your foolish pride but even I must admit you are the kindest warlord."

Sigh "alright, alright. No need for the ego boost. I'll do it. But I will need the proper resources." Shaxx says as he walks back to the entrance of the tent then stopping waiting for an answer.

"Don't worry about that, all the glimmer is accounted for." Saladin says before putting the helmet back on.

"so this means" a short pause "I'm Crucible handler and a teacher" a pause "who would've thought?" Shaxx exclaims before laughing a boisterous and hardy laugh while leaving the tent.

"We never agreed on the crucible proposition" Shaxx continued to walk "Hey! Since I'm here we still need to talk about that! Hey!" Shaxx didn't stop and he never looked back.


	2. Bury me under a wisteria tree

Auburn blonde hair and green eyes, the only thing on my mind when I felt my mind come to life...

Then I forgot...

Blood rushed through my body as well as a very foreign and cold power coursed through me. 

"guardian? Are you awake?" A very feminine and annoyingly jovial voice rang through my ears.

I open my eyes and search the area of anyone that the voice can belong to, only to see what looks like a floating mass of pointy triangles.

"Yes lord Shaxx, she seems to be awake. Yes." A small pause "Yes I understand."

This thing seems to be communicating with someone else.

It must have noticed my eyes gazing upon it bec- "Hello guardian! Very nice to meet you." It snuggled against my cheek in an affectionate manner.

At this time I was still laying down and didn't really feel like moving, so I let it persist until one of the pointy bits poked my eye.

"Fuck off" flicking the thing away to a nearby tree in an attempt to free my eye from the eye pokers.

"not one for cuddling I see" it stopped looking me up and down "also, language guardian"

"I am speaking english, aren't I?"

"A smartass I see"

"You're able to see? That's odd, is that ball in the middle of the spikes your eye?" I say as I rub thr eye that just got assaulted by eye spikes.

The spiky thing floated back and stated "yes, yes it i-"

They stopped mid sentence as I poked they're eye with my pointer finger.

"That was rude" it said, quite annoyed.

"That, that was payback, you didn't feel that?" I asked curious about what this thing was.

"No I didn't fe-" the pointy spiky thing stopped talking as the ground started to shake. "Never mind all that, we need to move. Now guardian."

I nod in return and ask "where to? I don't know or remember a thing about" a pause "well anything."

I realised this when I first spoke, besides knowledge in the basics of life I.e. eating language and other things I don't know my name or how I even look.

And for the first time since I awoke I took in my surroundings, I seem to be in a very dense forest surrounded by blues pinks and green. The tree I was lying under seemed to be rather large and very blue.

Even without knowledge of anything else in this world I still feel that this is probably going to be the most beautiful sight I'll ever see.

Another boom and shake of the earth awakens me from my thoughts.

"We need to go guardian!!!" The spiky thing shouts.

"Hn" I simply nod in understanding and run in the opposite direction of where the booms were coming from.

* * *

I ran, "is it normal to be able to run this long?" I ask as I was genuinely curious. Because when we had started the sun was high in the sky, now it looked as if it was about to set. "It feels like we've been running for a long time."

"I'm feeding your light to your cardiovascular system and legs. Since I don't need to focus on anything else seeing as you don't have any abilities at the moment." The pointy thing says. I didn't feel like asking about whatever it was talking so I changed the subject.

"Hey what's my name?" I ask, once again genuinely curious.

"Idunno" 

"So my name is idunno, that's kind of odd." I say sarcastically.

"Guess so" the pointy thing says.

"So what's your name?" 

"Idunno" 

"We're both named idunno? That's fucking weird." I say in an even more sarcastic tone than before.

"Language guardian, and no" a pause "we'll discuss this once we stop. I need time to think" it says before going quiet.

"You're kinda useless." I say.

When I received no response I took the time to think, I didn't know what to think about. It's not like I have many things to distract myself with since I literally only have 2 hours worth of memory and 99 percent of that is just me running. 

I just go on auto pilot.

* * *

"This should be good enough, you can stop." The pointy eye poker says.

We had stopped next to tree that looked eerily similar to the tree that we had laid under previously. The only difference was the colors and size, this one was pink and quite a bit smaller.

"You can start asking question now you know" the pointy thing said.

"Name. Mine and yours." I demand.

"Idunno" it says nonchalantly.

"What does that mean?" I ask already frustrated from a single question.

"It means you haven't named yourself or me." It says as if it was obvious.

"Is it normal to name yourself and other people?" I ask.

"Yes, yes it is indeed." It says reassuringly.

"I have no name, I am but two hours old" I pause for a moment "but you, you are spike from now on."

"Spike?" It asks "you know I'm a girl as well right?" 

"Girl? What does that have to do with anything?" I ask genuinely confused.

She sighed before continuing with "nevermind, do you have a name for yourself?"

"Nope" I pause to think. "Oh how about" I pause once again.

"Go on, I'm listening guardian." Spike says in anticipation.

"How about." A pause "hmmm, Tyreen?" I say unsure of my own name. "I'm a girl right?"

"Why is this a question" spike says unsatisfied. "Yes guardian you are indeed a girl.

"Tyreen it is then" I say still unsure of myself.

"Why Tyreen? If your not sure You can name yourself later. You know you don't have to name yourself now right?" Spike clarifies.

"No, I didnt" I say before continuing "I just thought it sounded cool."

"Ok Tyreen, any other questions?" She asks curiously "we're staying here for the rest of the night, so we have plenty of time."

"What is this thing?" I point at the tree.

"This? Let me scan it." It paused. "It's called a wisteria tree."

"A wisteria tree? It's a very beautiful tree." I say in awe. "What about the one we were at before? The blue one." 

"Probably an even older wisteria tree, surprising as this one predates the awoken" spike says rather surprised.

"I like the other one mo-" I pause.

"Tyreen?" Spike asks.

"It's Tyreen. Tyreen Blue from now on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be uploading longer chapters since I keep making stupid mistakes and posting the chapter before it's ready. Also some constructive criticism would be welcomed.


	3. Confrontation

"So" I pause contemplating what I was going to say next. "I'm a guardian, and I have these cool abilities that are locked away due to my lack of experience?"

Spike nodded her head in approval of my question.

"I'm also this badass warrior of light thing that's supposed to defend the universe from this darkness thing?"

Another nod.

"Are there others like me?"

"Yes, we should be pulling up to a human settlement with another guardian in it." She paused and looked in the direction that I assume we were supposed to be heading.

We had been travelling for about 3 days. It was quite nice, being alone like this.

"I don't know if I wanna go." The thought of crowds and other people didn't seem that appealing to me.

"Well we're gonna need to in order for you to make it to the tower."

The idea of the tower seemed even less appealing to me, big walls lots of people. It didn't seem like a place I would like.

"I think I prefer to be out here more." 

"That's because you haven't run into of the dangers out here yet, you haven't even had a death yet."

"You say that as if I should experience death," in all reality I don't really understand death. It's a very foreign concept to me.

"Most guardians die there first death in the first week after revival. You're lucky the area you were resurrected in was relatively darkness free."

I didn't really understand what the darkness was yet, but from what spike said about it was a very scary thing.

"Well if I was so danger free then what was that ground shaking thing from before?"

"I" a long pause. "I don't really know, I've never really felt anything like it before."

"Freaky" 

The thought of the unknown really freaked me out, the idea of something leaving spike dumbfounded was a terrifying thought.

I don't ask any other questions.

* * *

"We better stop here, it's getting dark."

"I better start hunting then, I'll make a fire and head out."

I had picked up a bow on our travels, it was wooden and a little too big. Almost unwieldy but I somehow made it work.

Spike had given me tips on how to handle it and how to craft arrows. Most of the arrows weren't the same size and weren't even made with the same material. Making each arrow I fired a bit unpredictable. 

Also in this time it seems I've picked up that I have an unnatural speed while in the trees, I move a lot faster and smoother. I still miss my step every now and then and fall, but I've been improving little by little.

So far on our travels I've only killed two foxes a bunny and a squirrel. I missed most shots but I was able to knock and fire fast enough for it to not matter.

My prey this time seemed to be another bunny, it was currently drinking from a puddle. 

I was hiding in the trees above it, waiting for it to lower it's neck so I can get a clear shot.

As it lowered its neck I drew my bow, the strain on the wood of the bow had caused it to creak.

"Shit"

The bunny took off at lightning speed. I give chase. I could barely keep up, as it made odd and sharp turns.

I shot three arrows, all of which were misses with one barely grazing it's back leg. Leaving a blood trail.

"At least I can track it now."

After a while of giving chase, I seemed to have lost it.

"Need to find the blood trail," I pause searching "ah there it is"

It was a trail that should lead me directly to it.

It seemed to have come upon a clearing, a giant patch of land at least twenty meters long and thirty wide. No trees at all. 

It was filled with beautiful flowers the color of well... Everything, it seemed to have every color that I've ever seen. Mostly yellow though.

"Beautiful" I say in awe as I gaze upon the field.

And in the middle of it all was the bunny. My prey.

"Found you." I try to concentrate on the bunny and then notice it was running to something else.

I focus in more and notice it was another human.

A boy with auburn blonde hair and emerald green eyes with skin of caramel stood there in the middle of the field.

I don't know how I could tell his features from here but it felt like I've seen this person before, as if I could make out all of his features without even looking at him.

Yet I don't recognise him in the slightest. He had long curly hair that fell down to his shoulders, down turned hooded eyes and thick lips. His facial features were soft and his nose was thin with a barely visible nose bridge. His nostrils also flared up a bit. His face shape was oval almost rectangular. He seemed really young, my age probably.

He was wearing nothing but a pair of shorts and a shirt with the sleeves torn off, he seemed to be rather dirty. He also seems to be armed, he has a ballpoint hammer hanging on from a belt on his waist.

He seems to not notice me but instead payed attention to the bunny. He knelt down beside it. He seemed to try and comfort it.

I didn't have time to wait due to the time constraint. so I whistled to draw his attention. As soon as I do I feel the heat.

* * *

I saw Jade running my direction, in a crazed panic. So I panicked.

"Jade? Hey girl, are yo-" I knelt down and saw blood. She was bleeding from a wound on her hind leg.

She was quivering and panicked. I set my hand down beside her and waited for her to press her face against it so that I can comfort her. It was a confirmation of alrightness between us.

She looked at my hand and then looked behind herself, I never strayed my eyes from Jade.

A loud whistle broke my concentration, I look up and see a boy with a bow in one hand and a couple of arrows in the other.

I saw red, I put two and two together and figured this was the person that hurt Jade. I wanted to hurt this person, whoever they were.

I felt my hammer hum with my power with the hate that coursed through my veins.

"Don't make any rash decisions guardian" Angel says in my head.

"He hurt Jade" is all I said.

When I heard no reply, I took it as confirmation.

I stood and lifted my hammer out of my belt, I raised it in front of me and shot out a large engulfing flame hoping to incinerate the boy in front of me.

The boy had side stepped my flame, I tried to move my hand and track them but I couldn't keep up.

They ran back to the forest after evading my flame. I put my hand down and ran after them but I couldn't keep up still. As soon as they were a good distance away from me they had jumped into the trees and vanished.

"Dammit" 

I pull out my hammer to try and engulf the trees around me in fire.

I put fire in a semi circle in front of me, before I could put fire to the other side I felt a sharp pain in the back of my right shoulder. forcing me to drop my hammer and knocking me down to one knee.

I put one hand up trying to feel the spot where the pain was coming from. I felt an arrow.

As I knelt down I held a ball of flame in my hand, I stand quick and throw the fire ball in the direction where I felt the arrow come from.

I hear another "thwip" and my fire ball is cut in half as well as piercing my right hand and ripping down all the way to my elbow. But for some reason I didn't feel it.

But I can see exactly where he is and make a dive for my hammer, as soon as I do I felt an arrow pierce my back, but it doesn't matter I had my hammer.

Lifting it with my left hand I send a fire sprout toward my target and get a direct hit. Setting the person on fire.

"AHH, FIRE! OH GOD IT BURNS" I hear as I see them tumble down from the trees, landing on there back. I see them writhe in pain.

I try to get up but it feels like something is eating away at my body.I look at my right hand where the arrow had entered and see that little blue veins started to form.

"Angel?"

"Yes guardian?" A voice whispers in my head.

"Am I poisoned?"

"Seems like it guardian."

"Well I guess this is my first death then."

"Your first death was by another guardian? This is bad omens indeed guardian."

"That was a guardian? Are they all like this?"

"No guardian, no they are not."

"Good because this one was an asshole." I guess this is how I die.

I feel my eyelids get heavy and take my final breath, the guardian beside me seemed to already have passed. All well, it was well deserved for hurting Jade. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyreen gets burned to a fuckin crisp and the boy gets poisoned and bleeds out.


	4. Guardian down

As I was set ablaze I scream and writhe in pain until everything suddenly stopped. With my body unable to move I feel the world turn dark.

I gaze into the endless void and see nothing, hear nothing. There is nothing here, this is a gap of color. A lack of everything in the universe and I am here.

No air to breathe, no color to see. Just the empty void spreading across infinite.

Then I hear it, a voice so deep it makes my ears vibrate from the bass of it all. The voice seemed to be saying something, what it might be saying I didn't understand.

I sat and listened, and waited for it to stop.

My memories were fading, all three days worth of them. Every word it spoke my mind became more and more clouded.

Then I see it, an infinite distance away. Another being was here with me. Here in this cold void.

I need to remember, Tyreen blue. My name is Tyreen. Or is it Ty? I can't remember. What am I? Did I die?

I curl up and cry until nothing is left.

* * *

As soon as everything goes dark a light flashes through my eyes, a white stretches out everywhere.

It was warm and comforting, there was nothing else here except for me. But was I really here?

I look down to see my hands and feet, both of which were intact.

With both my legs and arms I spread out and let myself fall into comfort.

Then I hear it, sobbing.

It was coming from behind me. Almost out of thin air there it was, a garden. It hadn't been there before. I look at it and then floated closer. Seems I have the ability to move even without the ground.

The opening was like a door frame that had been ripped off. When I got to it I tried entering, I smacked my forehead on an invisible wall.

Walking off my first encounter I gaze in.

On the other side I see the boy that hurt Jade sitting there in the middle of the garden, curled up into his knees sobbing.

Seeing him cry like that hurt like nothing else, weird as I don't even like him. Actually I kind of hate him.

But it still hurt, so I try pushing my hand through the invisible wall. The invisible wall started to crack and creak and everytime a new crack sounded it felt like my hands were being frozen, I stop and look at my hands.

They were frozen and seemed to be spreading up my arms, I let my flame course through my body to gnaw out the ice.

So I stop for the moment, and look at the boy. His hair was longer now, falling all the way down to the small of his back. It was so black it looked blue, like the night sky. He looked a bit like a girl now.

I try several more times, before I finally realise.

"Ah my hammer," duh.

I raise my hammer and strike, everytime I do I hear a deep and all around terrifying screech. I didn't really care, I just kept hammering away.

That was until he seemed to notice my wall breaking tactic. He looked up at me, and even from this distance I could make out all of- her features?

Her face had a vee shape with fine and delicate features, she had a very narrow jaw and high cheekbones with big onyx eyes and a straight small nose with a very thin nose bridge. With a pointy nose tip. Her lips were thin and seemed so small. her skin was unearthly pale, snow like and fair in every way.

On this realisation that he was indeed a she I raised my hammer one more time. But before I could bring it down, everything went black.

* * *

"Hmm" I hear a loud crackle of flames as I get closer to my objective. 

I was assigned to find two guardians by my superiors, I didn't question them then and I don't plan to question them now.

But seeing the aftermath of the two guardians fighting one another had left me with some questions.

A whole 50 meters worth of land had been burned to a crisp with patches of void poisoning being in some sections.

And in the middle of it all laid two bodies, one burned beyond recognition and another laying face down with obvious signs of deep void poisoning. Almost impossible to make out his features.

Black and purple tendrils covered most of his skin and it was starting to leak into the ground. Turning the burned and charred grass sickly shade of purple. It would be to dangerous to get to close so I find a nearby untouched tree and lay under it.

Now it was just a matter of time before they resurrect.

As I wait I look around, this was the destruction of two guardians having a quarrel? If my information is correct they aren't even a week old.

"Sometimes you guardians amaze even me"

As the hours went by I notice that they're bodies started to heal, one faster than the other.

The one poisoned by the void seemed to be recovering faster, I could actually start making out there face.

"A child?" No older than 12 years old at that. "A child guardian, I heard the rumors but to actually see one" even I found them a rarity and I was coming up to five hundred years old.

I ran over to pull his body so that it wouldn't be effected by the poison.

But when I touched the body it was unnaturally warm and kind of radiated a heat that felt like it would melt me. I pressed forward and dragged the body to safety.

Next was the previously charred one, but when I touched the body my hand instantly recoiled. I looked at my hand and saw bits of frost form on my fingertips. The air around the body had seemed to be frozen as well.

I don't press forward and leave the body there. Might as well since I can't touch it.

As time goes on I was starting to be able to make out the features of both of them, one was a boy with the colors of the sun and earth with a puppy like look while the other was painted with the colors of the moon and emptiness of space with features reminiscent of a doll.

Both were absolutely beautiful, almost divine in there appearance. The one painted with night seemed to be an awoken. Seeing the deathly pale skin and blueish black hair. The one painted with day was obviously human, seeing his caramel skin tone.

Both were still children. I pause and look at them and look at the damage they caused, "children did this?" All the destruction they had caused was quite something for children.

Such raw destructive power, how peculiar. Not even a week old and yet. I might have to keep an eye on these two for a little while.

* * *

An hour had passed when I hear a deep exhalation. I sit up to look at who it was coming from and see the sun boy had pushed himself up on all fours.

He gasped for air and looked around frantically, he was obviously panicked.

He got to one knee before trying to stand, getting to both feet he nearly falls straight back down. I catch him by the back of the collar of his shirt.

"Don't do that" I say in an authoritative tone.

"Thank you" he paused "who are you exactly?" 

I take a moment before responding.

"Call me Stranger kid."

* * *

I rub my eyes and look at the stranger.

"Um, hi miss stranger?"

"Hi guardian." She was a she. Definitely.

"Umm so," I don't know what to say.

"Yes guardian? Any questions?" She replies in a light but demanding tone.

"Nope." A mall pause "wait actually, I was dead right?"

She nods.

I don't remember a thing after dying I guess, it doesn't really matter though.

She doesn't seem to have any malicious intent. At least from the 40 seconds I've known her.

She wore an assortment of blue, yellow and white under armor with hints of rust and brown leather for the belts and buckles.

Her cloak and hood hid the left half of her body and the top of her head. Shading her face, but even without seeing her face I could tell she was an Exo.

Angel had explained to me about the three race that lived In sol, I barely played attention but I did pick on a few things on them.

Speaking of Angel, "Angel, you there?"

No response.

"Angel?"

This time I hear a yawn and a smacking of lips.

"I'm sorry guardian, but I don't think I can stay awake right now. Reviving you had been really weird and complicated and had drained me quite a bit."

"Ok, you can rest now. Thank you for reviving me."

He gave a quick hum of thanks and fell back to sleep. Silence entered my mind once again.

I break away from my thoughts and enter reality.

Now there was nothing to do besides wait here.

* * *

What seems to be hours had passed and I start to get bored. So I start to ask questions.

"So, what are you doing here?" The question I had asked was more to start conversation than curiosity.

"Work" was the only word I receive from the Exo stranger as she laid still clutching a yellow rifle in her harms.

"Oh, ok." She wasn't much of a talker I guess. "Um what kind of work?"

"Just" a pause "work." She doesn't continue.

I open my mouth to ask her another question but before I could she asks her own question.

"Hey, what's your name?" 

I think about it for a moment. Being four days old I haven't had time to think of a name yet.

"I guess I don't have one yet." 

"Oh" is all I get as a response.

At that moment a bright idea popped up into my head.

"You're an adult right? Like a grown up, right?"

The Stranger nodded her head.

"Then you can give me a name, Angel said that adults give kids names when the are born. Since I didn't have any adults around when I was reborn I went without one. But now this perfect."

"No" 

"What? Why not?"

"Just no"

"Please?"

"No"

"All I want is a name, it can't be that hard. I went four days with one. One more would destroy me. Pleeaaaaasssssseee" I continue to say please for 2 minutes until she finally cracked.

"Alright fine!!! God your annoying kid" a sigh "if I give you a name do you promise to stay quiet until the other kid wakes up?"

"Yep, I promise on all the stars."

"Ok then, give me time to think." She sits up from her laying position crosses her legs and puts her hand on her chin.

I wait in anticipation.

"How about Azrell?"

"Azrell? Why Azrell?"

"It was the name of a pup I had a long time ago" she paused "You kind of remind me of him"

"How?" Genuinely curious.

"You just do. Look you wanted the name, I gave you it so there." She seemed to pout.

"Azrell huh? Azrell it is then! I shall wear this name in the memory of beautiful pup and a cool owner!" I exclaim in a very serious manner.

To my shock the Stranger started to chuckle. I smiled in response and was about to continue when I heard a gasp and rustling of dead leaves.

Looking toward where the boy had been lying down I see that he had sat upright. Two glowing blue orbs shined through the darkness of night. And they were staring directly at me.


	5. My damn ship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something very important to say at the bottom.

"Yes Zavala, I get it. You need me for this uber important mission, but I have a raid to plan out remember? Crota is still out there and we need to end him."

"Yes, this may be true but you haven't been making any progress lately and this would be a good way to loosen up. To open up yout mind."

Dammit I didnt have time for this. Sitting in a diner outside of the city waiting for two guardians to arrive and take them back to the city with me was the last thing I needed.

"Its nearly 12:00 in the morning, i've been waiting here for nearly eight hours. Most of that time I wasn't even in the town, I was wandering around the forest searching for God knows how long." Time isn't a luxury I can afford right now.

"You need to relax Titan, what is eight hours in the face of eternity?" Shaxx interrupts.

"I don't wish to hear it lord Shaxx, may I remind you both what happened the last time I neglected preparation for a raid?" I say sorely and with a bit of malice.

"What happened in the vault of glass wasn't your fault guardian. It was a tragedy with no one but the Vex to blame." Zavala chimes in.

"It could have been prevented." I whisper under my breath. I pause. "Never mind. But since your both here on this network, might I ask how you came across the coordinates of two newly reborn guardians? Sounds like the work of the nine if you ask me, and last time I checked the only members of the nine we have contact with is Xur a piece of Rasputin and the Stranger."

Zavala cleared his throat and declared "We can't disclose this information to you yet guardian, also we still don't believe that you actually met the Stranger either. They don't exist, a myth told by guardians." 

"Yeah yeah whatever, I know what I saw. Whether you choose to believe me I don't care." I declared.

"You used to be so jovial guardian, the light of the crucible and destroyer of the black garden. The leader of Lit6. What happened?"

"You know the answer to that question Shaxx." I growl through my teeth. "North hang up, we're done"

"We still have matters to dis-" the transmission was shut off.

"Are you sure that was a good idea? They could have provided us with some valuable information."

"It doesn't matter. I swear every talk I have with either of them always ends in an argument or an exchange of fists." I sigh and lean further back into the wooden chair.

"Yes, that's how conflicting opinions work." North mocked.

"Yeah yeah, I don't even wish to continue this mission. I'm not a detective, how are we supposed to find these two guardians?" 

Which is true I'm not used to this whole search and rescue type of mission. I'm much more accustomed to search and destroy.

Before we could continue our conversation the waitress had come by and set my plate down.

"Three quarter pounder burgers with everything on it and a side of criss cut fries." She says while smiling.

I say my thanks before I reach to take my helmet off, before I notice she hadn't left yet.

I take my hands off my helmet leaving it on. "Can I help you?" I ask.

"Um I know this might be rude but um, are you the guardian named named Taukeita?" She asks shyly.

"Yes? Why do you wish to know?" 

"Oh my god, I'm such a big fan of your team in the crucible. The crucible was so fun to watch when you guys were on."

She was quite giddy at the thought. It's been a while since me and my team were seen in the crucible. I didn't even know we had fans still.

"Say what happened to you guys anyway?"

"Stuff"

"Oh, um I don't know if this rude to ask but umm." She paused for a moment.

"Yes?"

"Can you please give me your autograph please?"

"Sure, where do ya want me to sign?"

As soon as I asked where she lifted her shirt up exposing her braw.

"No" is all I said before pulling her shirt back down.

"What, why?"

"Titans honor and all that jazz." I say.

It was a lie, I just didn't feel like it. I prefer my women a little robotic and a little stranger.

I grab my plate and decide to eat in my ship. Rare because I don't usually like messing up the inside of my ship.

I leave a generous tip of glimmer on the table.

* * *

After eating my mind wandered back to Crota, I hate to admit it but I was scared shitless. Not of dying but of losing.

Everything about the pit just spelled defeat to me, something that became very familiar to me after leaving the vault of glass a changed and scared man.

"I don't know North, this is taking to much time. Maybe we should abandon and head back."

"If we do that we won't be payed the thirty strange coins were owed you know."

"It doesn't matter, I don't need to pay Xur another visit for a while. I'm already stocked up on heavy and special synthesis. And my sparrow is already maxed out on parts."

I've been maxed out on synthesis for a while now. Since I haven't been using them for anything since all I've been doing is planning in the tower for a whole month.

North breathed heavy. "Do what you want guardian."

I notice Norths reluctance "hey North, what's wrong?"

"Maybe shaxx was right, maybe you need a distraction." I role my eyes "look ok, this break could open your eyes you know."

"Open my eyes to what exactly? Open them to the fact that the moon could descend on us tomorrow with a hive prince that could cleave ten guardians in half with the swing of his sword? You heard the stories from Eris we need to be vigilant."

North doesn't reply.

"I'm heading out. Watch the ship." I say to get away.

No response.

I put my helmet back on and open the cockpit. I search around the town for a good vantage point. Then I see a tower, a bell tower at least 7 stories high.

"This will do" I transfer as much light as can muster into my legs and thrust upward.

I grab onto a ledge barely making it. I pull out my thousand yard stare and survey the area.

Then I see it, a great distance away I see a small black smoke.

"North get the ship ready and transmat me when airbound, I think I found our guardians" I order.

"Aye aye captain." North said rather chipperly.

I wait on the tower. A minute passes. Then two.

"North?"

"Um" he pauses.

"Something wrong bud?" I ask worriedly.

"Well guardian, it seems our engine has been stolen."

"Wot?" I ask in shock.

"Well it seems while we were in the diner we were robbed of our engine and nothing else."

"Goddammit, North how long do you think it will take for us to get there?"

"About a day or a day and a half."

Well shit, we don't have that time. If the guardians are there, they won't be for long.

"We'll just have to find those thieves then, wont be that hard. Small town after all." 

I feel rather confident. Until I wasn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is my self insert, fucking bite me. Don't get attached to him because I don't know often he will appear in here.


	6. Kiss from a rose

Everything was so cold, yet I was completely numb. The darkness was engulfing me.

Then I saw it. A light a ways away behind me, making a slight hum of tranquility. And then the darkness around it started to crack as if it were glass about to shatter.

I look up teary eyed and wonder what it was. Then it stopped, with the light disappearing as it did.

The cracks started to seal themselves back up and I put my head back in between my knees and curl up to cry once again.

But then I felt something hit the tip of my feet, it was a white flower. With so many thorns spread throughout the whole stem.

It radiated a warmness that was kind of smothering and hot. It wasn't the kind that I felt when the light appeared, this felt Wrong. But I was to curious to turn a blind eye to it.

I reach for it and prick myself on the thorns, but I don't mind my body was already numb.

The flower was very pretty, it was glowing a sickly shade of purple.

Then I figured out what it was.

"Void light" I grab the rose tighter with both hands and put my forehead against the actual flower part. Curling up into a ball all the while.

I felt the heat of my blood travel down my arms from being cut by the thorns. Then I feel something else, sharp pain courses through my arms.

"Ahhh" I open my eyes to see what was happening, to see that the stem had been segmented and started to spread down my hand. 

"Fuck" I let go of the flower letting it fall to the floor. The thorns had recessed all the way down to my arm, leaving only my right and left hand with a bit of vines and thorns on them.

I let the warmness of my blood trickle down my arm before getting up and stepping on the flower. Crushing it into the ground.

Once I do this I feel the same feeling that the thorn had caused on my arms all across my body. Then everything went red.

I gasp for air as my body jolts back to life, sitting up and looking around.

Then I see him, the boy who had caused me to go to that hell. im pissed.

Because this time I remember everything after death.

* * *

It was currently two in the morning when she had awoken.

If looks could kill, Azrell would have been disintegrated on the spot. Because as soon as the girl? My scanners are indicating female, should have probably checked earlier. The buzzcut through me off. But as as soon as she awoke she started to glare daggers at him.

Azrell had walked up to her and put his hand out looking her in the eye.

"Azrell I don't think that's very wise." But he continued despite my warning.

"Hey, um sorry about setting you on fire earli-" but before he could finish his sentence she grabs his hand and pulls him down tripping him with her left leg putting him in an armbar.

"Hey you shit I'm trying to apologise! Ow ow!" Azrell pleaded.

I get up and try to undo the armbar before she broke his arm. Well try to but she just wouldn't let go. She had a vice grip on the poor boy.

I pull my knife out and put it against her neck...

Great now I'm threatening a kid with a knife. Taukeita would be laughing right now.

She lets go of the boy and she puts her hands up in surrendering position.

Damn, if taking care of these kids was going to be like this until I deliver them. I have my work cut out for me.


	7. Thieves den

"I should've seen it coming, why the hell would there be a diner in a backwater town in the first place?"

"I don't know guardian, the establishment was pretty legit. You're just being paranoid." North was definitely not having any of my theories right now.

"I'm just saying, isn't it a little too convenient that it played out as such? Firstly our absence when we were searching for God knows how long-"

"Eight hours guardian, we only stayed in the diner for thirty minutes. If anything this was caused by your impatience and nothing else. It was my mistake to suggest it happened during our time in the diner." North said annoyed.

North had been in a pretty bad mood ever since the beginning of our search for the engine when I suggested we just abandon the quest. I put the conversation to the back of my head. We have other things to focus on.

We were walking through the town and searching for anything that stood out in hopes to get a lead on my missing engine. That's the best I could do since I'm not a natural born tracker like a hunter or big brained detective like some warlocks I know. The only intellectual property I have is being able to read people like a book.

My thoughts stop for a moment.

"Why don't we just ask around? The town isn't that big and there's bound to be someone who saw what happened. It won't take that long since there's only like fifty people here." 

I feel stupid for not realizing it sooner. To use every resource at my disposal is something I've been taught repeatedly.

"Seventy three adults and eighteen children. But if we do that we might ask the thieves themselves or make them aware of us tracking them." North was indeed the brains between us

"Oh yeah huh" I pause In contemplation, "hey I know somewhere that might give us some information without giving us away."

"Go on"

"The diner girl, she was a pretty big fan." I say with a bit of pride and sadness.

North doesn't answer but hums In thought. He was about to say something but seems to reconsider.

"Alright, let's go." North says in confirmation. So we head toward the diner.

On our way there I felt eyes on me that weren't there before. Don't get me wrong, there were definitely stares and watchful eyes but I chock that up to being a guardian. These eyes weren't of awe and admiration but more of wariness and worry.

As I walked by I would hear people whispering to one another while putting there lights out. No children in sight since it was night still. This was all very suspicious. With the lights gone everything was nearly pitch black. Everything except the diner.

"Very ominous." I say with a hint sarcasm. I already knew a fight was headed my way, I press forward.

I had my Monte Carlo sitting on standby for me to summon once needed. I wouldn't walk with equipped to not throw anyone off. This was to make it seem like I was oblivious to an attack. 

Thank God for the townsfolk warning about this. I would have walked in like a chicken with its head cut off. So now I had time to prep.

When I walk in I see that it was completely empty except for an awoken waitress with blue skin purple hair and bright orange eyes. She was very pretty, I step in and notice how tall she was. She was at least five eight, with a striking and beautiful figure.

"Hello" she says in heavy accent and a beautiful smile, a smile I didn't trust In the slightest. It was trained, almost robotic.

"Hey, can I speak to one of the employees here?" I put out the bait.

"Um sure, do they have a name?"

I think for a moment. "Shoot, I don't remember her name but I remember how she looked" I pause a moment tapping my helmet in fake recollection "she was blonde and had been working here only an hour ago."

"Oh, Amelia. Yes, she's still here. please follow me." A robotic response.

I follow her into the dining are to which she says "please wait here, I'll bringer her out shortly." I nod in understanding and smile a fake smile.

A short while later I see Amelia walk out, it looks like she had been crying. Nope she was still crying.

She walks over to me, to which I get up and try to comfort her. The only thing I knew how to do, I had no clue this girl was but titans honor and code and all that jazz.

"Hey what's wrong ma'am?" I knew I didn't have time for this but I didn't like seeing girls cry. I knew we were probably in enemy territory and shouldn't be asking but.

"Is there something wrong? How can I assist?" My typical titan response comes out almost on queue.

She turns around and looks at a hallway heading to the back of the diner. I nod in understanding and press forward. The hallway was rather narrow making it a little hard for my shoulder plates to fit. At the end of the hallway was a door.

Every step I take my mind screamed at me danger, I ignore it and press forward. What is a titan if not a protector.

North had been quiet the entire time and trusted me with the search. Amelia had been trailing me the entire time taking cover behind me like a barrier. I always thought it was adorable when civilians did that.

When I reach the door, I open it. And see nothing.

"What?" I exclaim, then I feel an excruciating pain in the small of my back.

"Amelia?" She had stabbed me, with what I don't know. 

"Yes?" She said in a very heavy accent.

I fall to all fours and look up. I should've known, they were exactly the same height.

Amelia put her hand on her face pulling off what seemed to be threads if black.

"A destroyer" the opposite of guardians, they feed off of the darkness and cause nothing but death "What do you want from me witch."

"Your time that's all," she says as she kicks me from my position on all fours onto my back. 

"I don't understand" I say in utter confusion.

"For the fastest titan alive you sure are slow Taukeita." She mocks. "We have Intel that youre supposed to be meeting two high priority targets here. We want them." She says as she blows me a kiss and walks away "we're gonna keep you here until they arrive kill you and then capture them." She says before closing the door.

With no other option I call out to North. No response. I call once again. No response.

I repeat until I'm overcome with exhaustion and fall into the eternal abyss.

"Damn dark zone."

I knew this diner was to blame.


	8. An olive branch

We were all currently around a campfire that Azrell had made, with me laying on my side toward the fire Azrell on his back looking up toward the night sky and the girl criss crossed staring intently at the fire.

It had been an hour since the awoken girl had awoken. If Taukeita were here he would have died of laughter at that, but since im the only one here right now I have to deal with these annoying brats on my own. 

I had been trying to sleep but Azrell kept insisting on making conversation with the quiet girl.

"So yeah that's how I got here and got the name Azrell. Cool story huh?" The girl didn't respond, instead continuing to look at the fire in deep thought.

She hadn't spoken a single word since she had awoken and confused to ignore everything I told her, only saying one thing. And that was in response to me asking her name. She said it was Tyreen Blue, Azrell shortened it Ty and she continued to try to strangle him.

"So, who gave you that name?"

No response.

"Favorite color? Mines black and red."

No response.

"Remember that rabbit you were hunting? Her name was Jade. I'm sorry I killed you, I was defending Jade."

No response. After which Azrell went silent as well. Hmm, he probably gave up. Better luck next time kiddo.

Then I heard some rustling from where he was sitting. I open my eyes to see what was happening.

"I'm sorry once again for hurting you." He was now standing in front of her once again with an outstretched hand. "I wasn't thinking straight. I'm very sorry."

She looked at his hand and then back at his face, I expected her to put him in another armbar but instead she just simply looked back down at the fire not interested in what he was saying.

"Ok," Azrell said rather dejected looking. But from what I heard of the story she had every right to be mad. She was just hunting for food and got set on fire.

Azrell turns around and heads back to where he was sitting wearing a face of a defeated puppy. But before he could sit down something broke the silence.

"I don't blame you" a soft and boyish voice came through.

Azrell turned around and smiled a big toothy smile before sitting back down.

"For everything except destroying my bow, you haven't apologised for that yet."

Azrell stood back up. "I am very sorry for destroying your bow" a small pause "Ty" he says very smugly.

"Azrell," she says in a quiet voice.

"Yeah?" He responds.

"Fuck off" she declares.

At this they both start laughing, Tyreen bursting out in actual hahas while Azrell took to high frequency squealing for laughter. Both were very loud.

I smile and wonder if the rest of this trip would be like this.

"You two better get to sleep, were leaving as soon as the sun comes up."

"Mkay" Azrell says in agreement.

"Hmm" Tyreen hums in agreement.

"We'll be heading to a town a days travel away, so be prepared."

Neither of them respond but I can tell they accept my proposition.

* * *

It was a long sleepless few hours, but now it was probably around eight in the morning. Azrell was still asleep and the Stranger had wandered off somewhere.

I didn't trust the exo, she wasn't a guardian. She didn't give off the same feeling as Azrell, who was another guardian.

"Hey Azrell, get up." Despite the fact that he had killed me I couldn't dislike the boy. He annoyed me, yes. But if other people were like him I wouldn't mind.

I hear a cracking sound behind him and see a rabbit.

"Oh, hi Jade. Sorry for the leg." I pause. "And for thinking you were a bunny" I get up and walk closer to her trying to recall what Azrell had done with her.

"Oh yeah" I put my hand out and wait. She steps back And curls herself up into Azrell. I wait. Then waited some more.

Then I hear Azrell stir awake. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"You'll have to wait until she gets used to you for you to do that, I heard Angel say that she never saw an animal get attached so fast when I first met her." He said in between yawns.

He stands up grabs Jade and hands her to me, then walks off examining a tree.

"What are you doing?" 

"This is the one. Hey can you get up there for me?" He says pointing at the tree.

"Why?" I say after putting Jade down.

"There's food up there."

Oh yeah, I didn't have my bow. No way to hunt without it.

"Alright," I jump into the tree and look around. "What exactly am I looking for up here?"

"They should be red and kind of hard, they should also have little splotches of white throughout it." 

I see them, these cant be it right? These were apples?

"Why didn't you just say Apple's?" I say in frustration and look down. He just shrugs I know manner.

"Didn't think you knew what those were"

"Of course I know what they are idiot, I just don't know what they taste like"

"Well why dont you try one?"

I pluck one away from its branch and look at it, first I lick it and the-

"Don't make it weird, just eat it."

I glare at him and continue my observation, before I finally bite it.

Then I feel like I'm in heaven, this was amazing.

"Oh my god is this good." I say in eternal bliss. Then an idea pops into my head.

"I know right? It's pretty good. Pass me one would you?" So I do, and I keep passing more and more apples until I was satisfied with how many we had.

* * *

It was currently around eight am. I left the kids in order to scout the area, the town to the north should be a days travel away, thankfully the area here was pretty flat giving me a good view of the area.

I head back to where the two of them wrere. I wonder if they were awake, Tyreen had been awake since this morning. Hopefully she didn't slow us down due to ti-

"What on earth?" What I saw was both Azrell and Tyreen laying head to head on the floor surrounded by tens of apples, most of which were on Tyreens side.

"Hi miss stranger" Azrell says in a pained voice not even looking up at me. Must have eaten to much.

"What are you guys doing?"

Tyreen sits up and tosses me an apple and simply says "eating." And lays back down. Azrell snickers at this.

It seems she had used the apples as an apology for her previous behaviour. I take a bite, it was sweet and rough. A good apple.

"Guess I win" Azrell says in what I can only assume is triumph"Ty you ready?"

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"Yeah" is all Tyreen says before she raises her left hand. A purple rose like design had risen on the back of her hand with stems that glowed silver intertwining her arm.

Then she clutches her hand and I feel the worst feeling imaginable.

* * *

(Twenty minutes prior)

Tyreen had eaten a lot of her share, which was a lot off apples. Around fourteen and it had only been six minutes. She ate more like an animal than a human, you wouldn't have guess by how lanky she was.

She looked my direction. She looked like she was thinking of something.

"Do you have a ghost? Like a thing that floats around and is kind of useless? It also talks." 

"You mean Angel? Yeah, but I haven't heard from him since I was revived, said he needed to sleep."

"Oh, hmm" she was back in her thoughts. She sat up from her laying position and criss crossed her legs. Her hand scratching the back of her shaven head.

I couldn't help but stare, she looked really cool. I didn't really notice how cool she looked until just recently when I saw her under sunlight. Her skin had a silver glow and her hair had a blue sheen that made it look really really cool. She noticed me staring, I didn't stop. Her eyes narrowed.

"Keep staring and I'll kill you idiot." Her eyes narrow.

"You would be on fire before you could even try apple asshole." I smile and try to look smug.

She chuckles and a smug "hm" is all I get as a reply.

"What do you mean _hm_? You don't have a bow and you wouldn't be able to get close enough without getting burned." I say with confidence and pride that I would most certainly win.

"I wouldn't need to get close, nor would I need a bow." She says while looking directly in the eye. "You know why?"

"Why?" She was bluffing.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Definitely not real 

I nod.

"I don't think you do."

I smack my lips and reply "yeah whatever, you don't have anything afterall."

"Hm" was all i got when she raised her right hand in the air and clenched it.

"What the?" I strain out. It felt like my whole body weighed a million tons.

I drop to all fours and notice that my hands had the same sickly purple marks as before. Then I drop down face first.

"I'm able to imbue my poison into anything, and as long as it enter your body it will take affect." She says and releases her grip.

"How? Nothing entered my body." I say as I get to all fours, sweat dripping from my brow from that six second struggle. 

"The" a pause "apple" it seems she was exhausted as well "without my ghost its hard to gather enough light for this." She said through pants and pauses.

She was having trouble with her light due to her ghosts absence? Weird, I wasn't having any trouble with mine.

"I'm planning on using this ability on the stranger." She said catching her breath. "I think she's hiding something from us, she's not a guardian like us," a pause "in order to figure out her motives."

" no, why don't we just ask her what she wants?" Ty doesn't even bother to respond to that.

"Just don't ok? I don't want to hurt her, she gave me my name, so I trust her."

Tyreen gets up from her criss crossed position and walks, with her right hand on her chin. She was walking back and forth. Pacing. She stops and looks at me. A small smile appearing, sinister and cool

"Hey, how about we make a bet?"

"What kind of bet?"

"Whether she accepts my olive branch." Tyreen turns her back to me, obscuring her face.

"Meaning?" I ask with no clue of what she was saying.

"Whether she eats the apple I offer her." She pauses to see what she was going to say next "if she denies my olive branch I shall put her though what I put you through. If she does then I shall do this."

She says as she raises her left hand, I brace myself for pain.

But then I felt something way worse.

"Hahaha" I start laughing uncontrollably, "stop, haha, please aaaaahhhh" I just start yelling as I was on the verge of tears.

"This is if she takes my olive branch. If she does I shall leave the questions to you." She pauses "but if she doesn't I will be questioning her with my more painful ability. And you will be feeding my light while I do so."

"Alright, I accept." And with that we shake.


	9. Tickled to death

The feeling that ran through my body was worse than any other I had ever felt. Worse than being ripped apart and formed again, worse than the countless bullets, stabs, and burns I've had.

It wasn't pain but it was definitely a type of torture that I had only ever experienced from Taukeita and Ana.

"Hahaha please stop please hahaha!" I say through tears of anguish and despair.

"Answer his questions then I'll let you go" she white rose shined a little brighter as she tightened her hand.

"Haha Azrell stop her!" I scream.

It was almost impossible for me to stop shaking or stand.

"Maybe we should stop, we could've just asked her without this." Azrell says looking guilty.

"No, now ask" she says in an icy tone "we haven't heard from our ghosts since she arrived."

"Oh yeah," Azrell says.

"Noo, please hahaha!" I say pleading for this torture to end. "Remember I gave you your name? You said you would do me proud just a couple hours ago!"

"I'm sorry miss stranger, I trust you but Ty and I need answers."

"Hahaha, at least stop so that I can answer!" I scream.

"Ty?" Azrell says as he looks at my torturer.

"No, if I let go I wont be able to put her under it because she only took a bite of the apple."

"oh" he looked away from Tyreen and back down at me "sorry"

" hahahaI swear to the nine I'll kick both of your asses!" I say while lying on my back with my legs kicking in the air and my arms gripping my gut.

Tyreen squatted next to me, looked me in the eye and smirked. 

"Well you're gonna laugh yours off until Azrell asks his questions" Tyreen says and gets back up.

"Now, Azrell ask your questions" Tyreen says and looks back to Azrell.

"Hahaha wait, aren't you guys like four days old? How would you know if I was telling the truth if you don't understand the world?"

Tyreen froze and Azrell looked at me confused.

"Damn, I'm such a fucking idiot!" Tyreen grabs the back of her head and gets to both knees and slams her hands on the ground.

As soon as her hands hit the floor I was released from the torture. Good thing to, I almost let something get released.

"Your light isn't going to save you from the ass beating you both are about to receive" I say as I catch my breath.

Tyreen got up and hugged Azrell, confusing both me and him. Then she pushed him into me and scrammed to the trees.

"Hey this whole operation was your idea!" Azrell screamed and tried to get up.

"No you don't." I say while gripping his shoulder. Before I raise my hand and smack the back of his head with the force of all the nine behind it. He lands face first into the dirt.

"Ooooowwww" he screams with his face still stuffed into the dirt.

"Sorry!" Is all I hear from somewhere in the trees.

"You're not getting away either you little demon." I put down a portable transmat on the floor and type in the code I put on Tyreens tracker. Then I enter it and raise my hand high in the sky.

She appears in front of me confused, then she sees me and raises her arms to block my judgement. But it doesn't matter, my heavy hand slaps right through her defense and slides across her face with a satisfaction I can't describe.

"Aaaaaahhhh" a shrill and high pitched piece of music to my ears.

* * *

After that whole tickle fiasco we set out, and ever since Tyreen received my justice she kept glaring at me and rubbing her cheek.

"So anyway, that's how I and why I thought you were a boy"

"Azrell, you what?." She says and switches her glare to Azrell.

"I thought you were a boy." He says nonchalantly.

"Well I thought you thought you knew your ass wasn't a hat."

"What?" Azrell says while looking at me for answers.

"Asshat Azrell, that's what she means." I explain.

Tyreen was definitely pissed and was lashing out.

"Well its not my fault that your plan failed." Is all he says and she just scowls and gets closer to him.

"Shut up" is the only she says and pinches his sides.

"Ow shit head" he says and tries to pinch her cheeks, but she sidesteps and his fingers end up getting bitten.

"Cut it out, I don't feel like smacking you every other minute." With that they both stop.

"What? Why'd you stop? Scared to get smacked again?" Azrell had mocked. At this Tyreen ran and tackled the boy to the floor pinching his nose with what looked like all her strength.

"Owowow, your gonna rip it off you dick." Azrell cried.

"Shut up" is all she said as she sat atop the young man.

I raise my hand, Tyreen seemed to sense it and blurred off of him.

"Any more interruptions and I'll turn you both into hand shaped stain on the floor."

Tyreen looked down to avoid my eyes.

"Pfft, cowar- OW!" Azrell says as I smack the smirk off of him.

"I said that to both of you asshat."

Oh god, travelling with these two was going to be worse than I thought.


	10. Your fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A run in with schizophrenia in a dark zone.

I curl up into my knees and wait in silence, but the voices are back. They always come back whenever I enter a dark zone. The other guardians say its just the darkness but I know otherwise.

" _Its all your fault_ " 

" _Why couldn't you save us_ "

" _Were dead, you couldn't protect us_ "

" _Commander Zavala should have gotten someone else, you're useless_ "

They were all discombobulated and overlapping making it hard for me to understand, yet I knew exactly what they were saying.

"Its not my fault" I whisper back.

" _Its Zavalas fault, it was a setup_ " one of voices say.

"No, It wasn't. He wouldn't do that." I say back.

" _STOP LYING! WHOSE FAULT WAS IT THEN_?!" The voices say in unison.

"I don't know." I plead, trying to get there forgiveness.

" _then you did it, Lit6 is gone because of you"_

 _"_ please, if I just had more time" I beg and plead.

" _You will relive every death until you understand our pain_." A very familiar voice says.

"Andy?" I whisper.

" _Taukeita, you will live hell with us in this dark room until that destroyer lady finds out how worthless you are_." Another voice says, drowning out all the other whispers.

Then I see it, in my head plays every death of every member of my fire team and clan. The darkness warping around me and shaping past events, making me relive the vault of glass.

" _six guardians entered, and only two came out_ "

Then the voices started to go back into there incoherent whispering and babbles, all of which were tearing me limb from limb and breaking me down.

I lay motionless and numb, in this dark room alone but not alone.

"Well well, who would've thought without your light your just a paranoid schizophrenic sad man" a heavily accented voice proclaims.

I don't answer, I don't wish to speak with the voices anymore.

"Are you doubting whether I'm real or not? Did you know that without the light present a guardians mind isn't corrupted by the darkness, no that's just traveller propaganda." A pause before i hear an exhelation "Its actually just a guardians mind reverting back to its original state. I.e. before they became a guardian."

I continue to stay silent, I can't be to sure. In this dark room I can't see anything so I'm unsure if anyone else is here. To me her voice blends in with the voices.

"What I'm trying to say Taukeita, is you're a nutcase. This psychotic break your having, I can feel it" a pause as I hear her lick her lips "taste it."

I break. All my coherent thoughts were drowned out by voices telling me not to talk to her.

"How?" I ask. Though I couldn't see her I somewhat felt she was there.

"Oh? Decided I wasn't a disembodied voice of torture?" Sh chuckles "but to answer your question, I'm a shade user. Just like how you guardians have different elements us destroyers have own as well." 

"That doesn't explain how you can feel the voices."

"Shade is illusion and mind bending, I can feel the voices because I can read your mind. I couldn't do so while you still had light but here in this dark zone you're mind is fair game." She pauses. "I have a deal I wa-"

"No" I cut her off.

"You don't even know what I'm going to say,"

"No"

" _she wants us dead_ "

"I can get rid of the voices" is all she says before I hear a door opening and light enter the room. And then slowly closing taking the light with it.

"Think about it before I make my offer, until then enjoy the company of the voices of your fallen comrades."


	11. Guardians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stranger goes in depth on power system in this Au story of mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just got done with my solstice armor for my titan and now I wanna shoulder charge Eva into the next season.

On our way to the town, twelve hours in Tyreen and Azrell had stopped talking and asked a question.

"So what are guardian abilities exactly? How come Azrell can set things on fire and I can only poison people and move really fast? Our ghosts didn't explain it to us, just said to wait until we were taught by another guardian."

"Well, angel said that it would be hard for him to teach me since he is newly formed." Azrell corrected Tyreen.

"Hm" Tyreen agreed and then stared at me.

"Well" I pause.

I could teach them since we don't have much else to do besides walk, and it would be kind of fun to be a teacher again. Even if I wasn't who I once was.

"Fine, but you two are going to have to pay attention." 

"Hm"

"Yes!"

Those two replies obvious on who they came from even if I didn't see who they came from.

"Well first we need to start off by saying this." I pause to make sure they were listening. "Every guardian is unique. But they all follow a set of rules laid down depending on the type of element they specialize in."

"Why do they have to follow those rules?" Azrell asked.

"There not rules but more." I pause trying to look for the word "limitations"

"So each type of element has a limit, or things they cant do?"

Tyreen seems to be picking up pretty well, Azrell was a little lost.

"Exactly, also guardians are divided into three classes and further divided into the five element types." Hmm, should I explain classes or types first. "Which one do you want to hear about first? Classes or elements?"

They both paused and looked at each other. Then they look at me.

"Ability types" they simultaneously.

"Well then," I say in awe at there unison. Only half a day together and already this in sync. "Firstly we have the elemental types. Solar, wind, lightning, void, and earth. Each having its own strengths and weaknesses. A guardian will be drawn to one or two and feel affinity with that or those elements. That will be there main element."

"Can you tell me which I am miss stranger?" Azrell asked in excitement.

"Your obviously solar dummy. For someone proficient in fire your not very bright." Tyreen stated while crossing her arms.

Azrell glares at her and she just looks away, a smirk appearing on her face.

"Shush both of you,. I'm getting to that" I think back to the abilities they displayed so far. "Azrell you are indeed a solar user, Tyreen you seem to be a combination of air and void."

They both go silent in thought. Azrell looks up at me.

"How come I only get one?" 

"That's probably because I took your other element asshat."

Azrell scowled at the girl and this time she stares back, looking directly in his eyes.

I swear this little girl is such a little demon, she just rips into someone every chance she gets.

I glare at Tyreen who looks me directly in the eye and smiles.

"I'm just kidding, as she explained we are all unique and probably have different things that were good at. And since I have two elements the drawback is..." She stretches it expecting me to answer.

"That the user will consume more light if not careful, also the drawbacks for both elements are felt by the user and can create a whole new problem. So don't think just because you don't have proficiency in two elements that you are weaker. Also remember, a guardian can use any element."

"Then what's that thing on Tys hand?" Azrell says as he grabs her hand and shows me the rose on the back of it.

It was was still as pretty as ever with its purple light shining through, but the stem and thorns that had wrapped around her forearm before were gone.

"I don't know kid, you might have to ask one of your guardian friends later down the line." 

That wasn't exactly a lie but I didn't want to explain how she had the same mark as not only the most infamous guardian of all time but the up and coming champion of the light, Taukeita.

But I still didn't know what it meant. Taukeitas rose was on his shoulder and whenever he used his lightning it would cause lightning like bolts to cover most of the right side of his chest. They would glow blue and sing with electricity.

"Cool" is all Tyreen said before she pulled her hand back down. "I'm also able to switch hands with it depending on which effect I want" 

"This is unfair, how come Ty has the cool abilities while all I can do is set things on fire?"

"Only cool people get cool techniques."

"Alright enough, I need to further explain the properties of each one. Actually writing it might be better. Our next stop I'll put it on paper. Should be coming up soon." I pause and look around us, it seems we've travelled quite a distance. "Tyreen get in the trees and see if were still headed in the right direction were stopping here for the night."

"Hm" she says as she dashes into the trees and blinks away from my sightlines.

"Won't she need something to help her see? Its kind of dark now."

"Her affinity with the void helps her see in the dark and her affinity with the wind enhances her senses, she'll be fine." 

"Do I have any cool abilities?"

"Yeah you do kid" he smiles and looks at me in wait. "The flame of Sol, it heals you. During the day your able to heal a lot faster than most people and guardians alike."

"But at night?" He asks in anticipation.

"You must make the flame yourself. The fire you made is able to heal you and your allies."

"That's so freakin cool"

"Nah, still kinda lame. Sounds like an excuse to make you burn wood for a fire." Tyreen voice comes from nowhere. Then I hear a rustling in the trees and she appears behind Azrell freaking him out. "were about five hours away from the town, I was able to see a pretty tall tower. And yes we are going in the right direction."

"Alright, rest up for now. Were moving in about three hours. Tyreen take this knife and go get some branches, Azrell go pick up some dead leaves. You know the drill."

"Hm" Tyreen says and darting off.

"What are you going to do?" Azrell asks.

"I have some thing to write explaining the properties and downsides of each element for you kids."

Azrell nods and starts to pick some things up.

I reach into my satchel and pull out my sisters old dairy. I turn my eye light on and look at it. This notebook was very dear to me, still is.

"She's five hundred years to old for it anyway." I flip to an empty page and pull out the pink pen with a puppy attached to it by a chain.

"I guess old habits die hard." Is all I say and put pen to paper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My house kinda lost power, so yeah... Might be a little slower than usual. Please give me your thoughts, whether good or bad. Anything is fine... PLEASE JUST GIVE ME FEEDBACK!!!


	12. Read to me please

Me and Azrell were playing a game he had picked up from a book he found on his journeys while the stranger continued to write in her notebook.

"Rock paper scissors is a lot harder than I expected." He says while looking at his hands. Being his fortieth loss, I can understand his dejection.

"That's because you move like a damn snail. Hey do you have any other games you know? This one kind of sucks." It was fun at first but as it dragged on it lost all novelty after my sixth win.

"Yeah, it's called tag but I don't want to play that with you. How about-" he drags that last word while looking at his hands in thought.

"Yes? Spit it out." I say eager to play a new game.

"Enough games, both of you come here." Azrell and I head over to see what she needed. Me being a bit more reluctant. "Here, we start travelling after I'm done hunting." She says and hands me a paper from the notebook. "These are my notes and understanding on the elements of light. Make sure to read it now and while we travel."

"Okay" Azrell says and looks at the paper with me.

"Good, I'll be back." She says as she vanishes from thin air.

"Creepy, anyway let's start." I say and look at the words on the paper. Then I realize something. I turn the page trying to see if I had mistakenly flipped it.

"Ty?" Azrell says as he grabs my hand and puts it in what looks like the right direction. I couldn't tell.

"There's no way." I say flabbergasted at my own stupidity.

"What's wrong?" Azrell asks worriedly as he gets to my side and looks at my face.

"Well, it looks like I can't read. Like at all." I say while chuckling a sad laugh. There's no way this is possible. I should be able to read. Shouldn't I?

I take another glance at the paper

"Oh. Well I can read to you." Azrell says in an innocent and annoyingly heroic way. My pride feels as if a hurricane blew through. But I swallow it and look at Azrell.

"Please?'

* * *

 **The concepts of elements and there properties part: 1** by Miss Stranger

**First creation of light:** **Fire**

It burns things, its fire. Its also the thing that kept humanity alive throughout time. This concept of flame is the reason it is granted the healing property it has. It is also the most destructive. 

**Weaknesses:**

It is very weak in colder areas.

weakens if not under direct sunlight.

Can easily hurt allies due to wild nature.

No speed enhancements to physical ability.

Offers very little mobility.

Highest light consumption.

**Strength's:**

Fastest healing rate.

Most bang for your buck in light consumption.

Moderate mobility.

High strength enhancements to physical ability.

Medium range.

High protection.

Near immunity to outside sources of fire and explosives.

**Abilities I've seen used with Sol** :

Pyromancy: The creation of flame and the manipulation of it to form any shape.

Healing: The eternal flame is a gold flame that I've only seen once by a warlock of great renown.

Flame cloak: used once by a hunter to shoot out flaming knives that could cleave steel like paper.

Lava: used by a Titan by the name of thalor when he combined his earth and fire light. Was hot enough to burn down a good chunk of a city.

* * *

By this point he had taken the opportunity to lay on my lap face up, I allowed it because he was reading to me. Also I was interested in his hair. It was so vibrant and colorful.

"That's really cool, I'm supposed to be this awesome fire throwing badass if I use Sol?" Azrell says while looking at his hands and smiling a smile that could melt more than a chunk of a city.

"Yep, I can't wait for you to heal my bow with that supposed gold flame as well"

"You're still angry about that? I said I was sorry right?" He says apologetically.

"Yeah yeah whatever, just keep reading you hotheaded asshat." I say as I pull his hair a bit.

"Stop that before I burn you like that titan did with that city." He says smugly.

"Hm" is all I say as I pull his hair harder. "Hurry up."

"Mkay"

* * *

**Gift from the deep: Void**

Void was very experimental in the time right after the collapse. It drove many to madness after using it for extended periods of time, because when you use any light you channel that light through your body. Its able to poison both the mind and body. For both the receiver and the giver. Take care not to stare Tyreen less something glares back. One of two of the elements dark users can use as well.

**Weaknesses:**

The slowest element.

Offers very little mobility.

Can drive one to madness.

No strength enhancements to physical ability.

Low protection.

High vulnerability.

**Strength's** **:**

Very easy to mask and hide.

Great for assassinations.

Great for traps.

Minor speed enhancement to physical ability.

Any range.

See in the dark.

**Abilities I've seen with void:**

Void strings: Used by a warlock I knew to control there opponents movements by setting up invisible void strings in a trap.

Void poisoning: imbuing an object with a highly dense amount of void, that object will be poisoned. And if that object enters a person the wielder can manipulate the void within.

Void bomb: used by a very powerful Titan only ever heard about. He would cut through our dimension with his bare hands and form a mini black hole sucking everything around it into the void.

* * *

"Dark users? What are those?" I say under my breath.

"Wow, Ty. Void seems pretty awesome." Azrell says in awe.

"I know, I'm pretty amazing aren't I?" I say taking the praise and feeling awesome about myself.

"To bad you can't read though." He says all smug and asshattish.

I pinch his nose with all my strength at which he does the same with my ear.

"Owowow, just let me continue reading asshole." Is all he says before letting go. So do I.

* * *

**The freedom of nature: Wind**

The wildest and most calm of all the elements. It is wild in that it wishes to be free but calm in that it is the most tranquil element when it is free. Trying to condense or contain wind has injured many and made guardian face the most amount deaths of all the elements from guardians messing with it due to its unassuming look. This element is also used by dark users.

**weakness:**

very hard to cause damage outright.

Only useful for mobility.

Low strength enhancement to physical ability.

Very low protection.

High vulnerability.

Must constructs of wind can be easily broken.

**Strength's:**

Highest mobility.

Any range.

Least amount of light consumption.

Alter flight patterns of projectiles.

High speed enhancement to physical ability.

Heightened senses.

**Abilities I've seen with wind:**

Flight: hovering or floating is an ability most guardians possess, but outright flying is a skill exclusive to wind users. The user has unmatched mobility when in the air.

Suffocation: used by a warlock I knew to rip the air out of someone's lung's.

Storm step: used by the fastest guardian alive, Taukeita. He combined both wind and lightning to embody a storm. The user becomes ethereal and translucent. He described it as everyone moving in slow motion.

* * *

I had gone to hunt some game for us to eat since it had been nearly fourteen hours since they had eaten. Azrell seemed fine but Tyreen made it very apparent how hungry she was while I was writing the informative essay for them both.

"I wonder if they're done yet." It had been around fifty minutes and I was already on my way back with a deer in tow. 

When I came to the makeshift sight I saw a sight I was very surprised to see. 

Tyreen was criss crossed and leaning against a tree while Azrell lay his head between her legs reading the essay I gave them earlier. He was reading from **The freedom of nature: wind** from what I could hear.

I wait and listen for him to stop so that I can come back. The opportunity comes and I walk back in.

"Hi Miss Stranger." I hear Azrell exclaim. As he gets up from Tyreens legs

"You know you didn't have to wait. Right?" Tyreen says with an annoyed stare. Why is she always mad? I just got here.

"Yeah well, I don't care. Anyway are you guys hungry?"

"Hm" Tyreen hums in agreement.

"Yep" Azrell says.

"Alright then help me prepare. Tyreen you know what to do." She nods and heads off into the woods.

"Azrell help me with the fire and cutting." I say handing him one of my butcher knives.

"I don't know how to use a knife miss Stranger." Says as he grabs the knife.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you."

"Ok" is all he says.

About six minutes pass as I teach him the basics of what is edible and what isn't.

"So what were you two doing?" I ask.

"Well, Ty can't read so I read for her. Then I just felt like laying down so I took her legs as my pillow." He said in a chuckle.

"Oh" is all I said. "Did you guys read all of it?"

"No, we only got to wind."

"Oh" is all I said before we remained in silence while we cut.


	13. This is awkward

I'll be restarting the series under a new name. Sorry y'all but when I was writing this a huge fire kinda struck my area and left me no choice to abandon writing for a bit. See y'all in like a week with the revised version of this, if any of ya are actually still reading...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on this site and would love feedback. Thanks man.


End file.
